


Into You

by Lustful_lashton



Series: Song one shots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Based on Ariana Grande's 'into you', Blow Jobs, Bringing in the new year with a bang, Crossdressing, Daddy! Ashton, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, fem!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustful_lashton/pseuds/Lustful_lashton
Summary: Based off of Ariana Grande's song 'into you'Basically Lukey wears a dress, Ashton takes him upstairs and fucks him. So lovely.





	

**I'm so into you, I can barely breathe And all I wanna do is to fall in deep But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey**

His back hit the cold wall with so much force it made him lose his breath. His hands pulled at the short curls in return as a pathetic cry of desperation left his parted glossy lips, all he could feel was the forming bruises on his hips while Ashton made a matching set on his long pale neck.

Luke's long legs struggled to keep him up while he toed his shoes off and simultaneously clawed at his daddy's back to pull the shirt right off his perfect body. Ashton's rough hands slid down past the soft silk of Luke's dress to his thighs giving them a harsh squeeze to signal for the other to jump, so he did. Ashton carries him to the large bed in the middle of the room and drops Luke with a smirk as he takes in the pure perfection that is Luke Hemmings.

**Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move Before I make a move**

  
"Ash... please." His voice is soft and breathy, his skin hot to the touch due to the overwhelming feeling of Ashton's mouth over his body, and his dress pushed up to his flushed chest. The older of the two looks up from his spot above Luke's hips and smirks as he licked over the damp spot of Luke's panties, "use your words Lukey." He taunts as the younger shutters in desire.

"Need you." Luke whines out desperately as he tugged at the short curls on Ashton's head making him lean back up to be face to face with his baby.

"If you want me so bad... do something about it." The words slide over Ashton's tongue sinfully making Luke whine before he pushed him to the side and pins him down.

"That's my girl." Ashton purrs sweetly as he watches his sweet little Luke frantically pull at his jeans to get them down just under Ashton's strong thighs. "You gonna take it all princess?" Luke's bright blue eyes peer through his thick black lashes before he smiled sweetly and plays with the elastic of Ashton's briefs.

"Want it in my mouth daddy." Ashton smirks and laid back proudly. "Go ahead baby, you deserve it."

**So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it**

The party downstairs was long forgotten, the loud music downstairs muffled the soft curses that would leave ashton's mouth while Luke was gagged and muffled by something even better.

"Such a good girl for daddy." That's alone sent a chill down his spine making him whine softly around Ashton's cock. No matter what... dress or jeans, he would always be Ashton's princess or baby girl, it was his favorite thing to be called in the bedroom.

Just the feminization and the way Ashton was so delicate, yet rough with his lover was enough to make Luke cry for more. "Such a naughty girl, taking daddy like a slut while all our friends are downstairs." Ashton groans as he snaps his hips up repeatedly.

Luke stared up at Ashton with tears rolling down red cheeks as his throat was fucked mercilessly. Ashton's hands were delicate in his hair and his words were spoken sweetly, no matter how vulgar. "You want someone to see don't you? Want them to see how slutty you are?, how you take it all."

Well he wasn't lying...

  
**A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret**

Luke should have seen all of this coming, the moment he stepped out of the bathroom in his silky pink dress and saw the way Ashton's stared at him should have been the first sign.

The second should have been from all the touches and dirty whispers Luke got once they made it to the New Years party. Large hands caged his waist and snuck tight squeezes to his ass while his lips were hot against his ear.

_"So fucking gorgeous."_

_"Such a tease for daddy..."_

Oh yeah, that should have definitely gave it all away, but Luke was too busy trying not to get caught and trying to hide his raging hard on behind his bag. If you ask Luke, he wasn't very happy with Ashton, he managed to make Luke hard in public and ruined his dress by wrinkling the delicate material in his giant hands.

"Ashton please... not in front of people."

"Then let's go somewhere alone..."

**A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah**

They managed to sneak away and up the stairs without being noticed, or at least Luke hopes they weren't. Not even half way up and Ashton had his hands up Luke's dress pushing him along. "Ashton." Luke squeals as he tugs the material down and blushed from his boyfriend's laughter.

"Can't help it baby, gotta have you."    
This could take some time,

**hey  I made too many mistakes  Better get this right, right, baby**

Ashton pulled Luke back and smiled at how he coughed and struggled to catch his breath. The pink gloss was smudged over his lips and drool ran down his chin making him look absolutely filthy and damn right sexy all at the same time.

"Did so good for me princess." Ashton cooed as he lightly dragged his thumb over Luke's lips making him hum and bite at his thumb playfully.

Last time they had one of their risqué escapades they rushed it and both ended up unsatisfied and Luke with a limp from their lack of preparation and foreplay. But not this time.  

**  
Oh baby, look what you started The temperature's rising in here Is this gonna happen? Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  Before I make a move**

  
Ashton pulled Luke up and crashed their lips together, the salty taste of Ashton still on Luke's tongue making them both moan. Ashton's hands ran down the soft dress once more before they slid under and tugged off the younger's panties.

Once they were hooked on one of his ankles and out of Ashton's way he then starts to push Luke up, confusing him. "Go ahead princess, take a seat on your throne."

Luke's eyes lit up and he wasted no time in moving up the giant bed and over Ashton's face. He held the dress up and leaned over to hold the headboard while he reached down and held Ashton's curls. This wasn't a rare thing, Ashton always ate his princess. In fact it was his favorite meal. What makes Luke especially excited is that he gets to ride his daddy's face in a someone else's bed.

**  
So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body**

Luke's soft mewls of pleasure along with his whiny moans were enough to full Ashton to keep working despite the dull ache in his jaw and tongue. "D-Daddy." His large hands tightened over the soft supple flesh of Luke's ass while said boy rocked his hips and swirled them to help Ashton with his task.  
  
Words weren't exactly needed at times like these, sure they were hot ass fuck when Ashton was pounding the literal sense from Luke and would whisper his filthy desires into his ears, but on occasions such as this where all Luke can do is moan and cry, they weren't needed.  
 

**Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah**

Once Luke couldn't move any longer Ashton slowly moved him aside and crawled up to kiss his baby lovingly. "So good for me." He cooed lightly as he grabbed his ankles and tugs Luke down to his back so their hips pressed together with Luke's long legs up over Ashton's chest.

Soft kisses were left on soft skin as rough calloused hands followed, "So beautiful Lukey, look at you... all fucked out, and daddy hasn't even gotten inside you yet."

It was true, Luke looked as if he was fucked over twice, maybe even three times. His hair a disheveled mess, skin red with passion, chest heaving as the straps to his dress struggled to stay on his broad shoulders-speaking of his dress, it was stuck to his body due to the sweat of both Ashton and Luke- and not to mention his legs shook from the anticipation.

**Tell me what you came here for  Cause I can't, I can't wait no more I'm on the edge with no control And I need, I need you to know You to know, oh**

"Tell daddy what you need princess." The words were soft and sweet against Luke's neck as Ashton mouthed at his baby's sweet skin. Luke was folded in half under Ashton since his legs were still over his shoulders and being forced down so his knees pushed to his own shoulders.

"Y-you..."

"Speak up angel, I can't hear you."

Luke knew damn well Ashton could hear him, he just wanted to hear him ask in a different way. Nothing got Ashton hotter then when Luke's pretty mouth spoke sinfully.

He struggles to find the words until he looks up and locks eyes with Ashton's, he feels his chest swell and stared in awe. His dainty fingers went down to pull at Ashton's hips before he felt his erection press to the crack of his cheeks.

"Want you to- to..." he was cut off with a whine since Ashton began to rock his hips into Luke's cheeks. His pre-come and the spit from Luke's earlier blow job slicking them both up.

"Go on princess..."

He tries again, only this time he was able to speak his desires through his small moans. "Make love to me, make it hard and passionate... w-want you in deep."

**  
So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you**

Next thing Luke knows he's under Ashton, chest pushed into the soft mattress, while his back is pinned under his sweating lover. Hands pinned down with larger ones and hot puffs of air on the side of his face.

Ashton laid over him completely, only using his feet as leverage as he ruts into Luke deeply. "So fucking tight, and all mine." He grunts making Luke whine and even more tears of pleasure rush down his cheeks.

"Oh Ashton, d-don't stop." He begs softly and desperately. "Not planning on it princess." Ashton's lips were all over Luke's bare neck and shoulders, the dress thrown off somewhere joining the other clothes.

"Love you so much Lukey, so damn lucky to have you." He cooed softly making Luke smile despite his face being pushed into the mattress. "Love you t-too Ashton."

**  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it A little less conversation and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you**

Luke's body rocked under Ashton's stronger frame, making his leaking cock drag against the satin sheets, his body arched into his as Ashton's hips dipped and pushed up into his perky ass roughly.

"So close."

Neither of them could last much longer, the heat in the room spiked up drastically making it hard for either of them to breath. "Gonna cum for me princess?"

Luke nods quickly and cried out once Ashton sat up and pounded harder, slamming repeatedly into Luke's prostate as a grand finale.

_'10...'_

The chanting downstairs was completely ignored by them both, the sounds were drowned by the needy moans and sweaty skin that slapped together rapidly.

_'5...'_

Ashton lost his rhythm, signaling he was close, along with his small groans. "Y-Yes Ashton, oh fuck daddy... make me cum." Ashton pulled Luke up quickly and leans back so Luke can bounce while Ashton pumped his cock quickly.

_'3...'_

"Daddy!!"

_'2...'_

  
"Come for me princess."

_'1...'_

"Ashton!!"

**So come light me up  So come light me up, my baby A little dangerous A little dangerous, my boy A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you**

_'Happy New Years!!'_

Ashton held Luke close as they came down from their highs, Luke was limp in his arms, head laid back on his shoulder while his body shook with ecstasy and Ashton's messy hand made its way up to his soft lips.  
  
Luke slowly parted his lips and takes his fingers into his mouth suckling lazily as Ashton kissed at his shoulder.

"Happy New Years Lukey..."

"Happy New Years daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh Luke in a dress please!! If you have any song ideas or requests please do comment them! Also I hope you all have a wonderful and safe New Year... but not you 2016... you can kiss my ass.


End file.
